Diacylglycerol lipases (DAGLα and DAGLβ) convert diacylglycerol (DAG) to the endocannabinoid 2-arachidonoylglycerol (2-AG). 2-AG is an arachidonic acid (AA)-derived lipid messenger that broadly modulates synaptic function, neurophysiology, and behavior through its activity on cannabinoid receptors 1 (CB1R) and 2 (CB2R), while also providing a source of AA precursors for eicosanoid synthesis.